criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Wild in the Train
Wild in the Train '''is the twenty-Eighth case overall in the city of Societeit and the fourth case of the Wild Rivers's district. Plot Summary Victim * Eduardo Cooper Rochester (Shot with arrow) Murder Weapon * Arrow Kiler * Eduardo Cooper Rochester (That killed yourself) Suspects '''Profile * Has a pet snake * Wears Cowboy Boots Profile Profile * Has a pet snake * Knows Archery Profile * Has a pet Snake * Knows Archery Profile Quasi-Suspects Note: * Became Quasi-Suspect during in chapter 3 Killer's Profile * The Killer Knows Archery * The Killer has a Pet Snake * The Killer Wears Cowboy Boots * The Killer is Wears Purple * The Killer wears a flower (No one not that) Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Train (Golden Box, Old Picture, Victim Identified: Eduardo Cooper Rochester; New Suspect: Layla Cooper Rochester) * Examine Old Picture (Result: Victim with girl; New Suspect: Rita Saunders) * Talk to Rita about her Relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Old Picture) * Talk to Layla about Eduardo's death (New Crime Scene: Trollstice clubhouse) * Investigate Trollstice Clubhouse (Clues: Bag, Piggy Bank) * Examine Bag (Result: Match; New Suspect: Charlie Everett) * Talk to Charlie about his bag (Prerequisite: Examine Bag) * Examine Piggy Bank (Result: Archery) * Analyse Archery (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Knows Archery) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Filed: Arrow; Attribute: The Killer has a pet Snake) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Ask Eleanor her brother's murder threats to the victim (Profile Updated: Eleanor Cooper Rochester Knows Archery and has a pet snake; New Crime Scene: Car) * Investigate Car (Clues: Locked Phone, Ripped Paper) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Camp Puzzle) * Examine Camp Puzzle (Result: video) * Ask Layla about Eduardo's Book (Profile Updated: Layla has a pet Snake) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Marina MacCarrot) * Ask Marina about the cowgirl hat (Profile Update: Marina Knows Archery; New Crime Scene: Bedroom) * Investigate Bathroom (Clues: Tray, Fan Pieces) * Examine Tray (Result: Fan Pieces) * Examine Fan Pieces (Result: Cowboy Boots; Profile Updated: Layla Wears Cowboy Boots) * Examine Backpack (Result: Pregnancy Test) * Analyse Pregnancy Test (15:00:00) * Talk to Eleanor about the pregnancy (Profile Updated: Eleanor has a Pet Snake and Knows Archery) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate South Land (Clues: Ripped object, Eleanor's water, Ripped Card, Faded box) * Examine Ripped Object (Result: Trollstice Card) * Analyse Trollstice Card (09:00:00) * Question Marina about his trollstice card (Profile Updated: Marina Wears Cowboy Boots and Has a pet snake, Rita wears Cowboy Boots) * Examine Ripped Card (Result: People angry) * Ask Charlie about the angry (Profile: Charlie Wears Cowboy Boots, Knows Archery and Has a pet snake) * Examine Faded Box (Result: Box) * Question Eleanor about the Edith's sister (Profile Updated: Eleanor eats Wears Cowboy Boots) * Analyse Eleanor's water (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing purple; New Crime Scene: Trollstice Rainbow) * Investigate Trollstice Rainbow (Clue: Broken Pin) * Examine Broken pin (Result: Flower pin) * Analyse Flower Pin (15:00:00; Attribute; The Killer wears a flower) * Go to Cynthia's Bedroom about the think (Quasi-Suspect: Cynthia Georges) * Move onto Gone in Wild East (1 Stars) Gone in Wild Rivers (4/6) * Ask Layoa I didn't how why not on Eduardo (Available after unlocking Gone in Wild East; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Trollstice Clubhouse (Clue: Trollstice Books) * Examine Trollstice Books (Result: Post it book) * Examine Post it book (Result: Written Book) * Give Annie about the post it book (Prerequisite: Examine Post it book) * Investigate Bathroom (Result: Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Layla's note) * Give Annie the notebook (Reward: Poppy Face) * See what about Charlie has on Martine (Available after unlocking Gone in wild east; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Train (Clue: Chair) * Examine Chair (Result: Locked Chair) * Examine Locked Chair (Result: Door) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * This case takes place at a pride event. The writer chose to do this because Trolls and this case. Navigation Category:Wild Rivers